gabe_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100 Trials
The 100 Trials is a hard dungeon in GC IV: Isolation. Floors #1st Floor: Shadows #2nd Floor: Turrets #3rd Floor: Dusks #4th Floor: Assassins #5th Floor: Mega-Shadow and Berserker #6th Floor: Bodyguards #7th Floor: Lesser Drakes #8th Floor: Drakes #9th Floor: Greater Drakes #10th Floor (BOSS): Garland and Flame Dragon #11th Floor: Berserkers #12th Floor: Red Elementals and Blue Elementals #13th Floor: White Elementals and Yellow Elementals #14th Floor: Gold Elementals #15th Floor: Purple Elementals #16th Floor: Black Elementals #17th Floor: Flame Dragons #18th Floor: Spiders #19th Floor: All Elementals #20th Floor (BOSS): Mega-Element #21st Floor: Lost Warrior (Tidus) #22nd Floor: Lost Monk (Wakka) #23rd Floor: Lost Thief (Rikku) #24th Floor: Lost White Mage (Yuna) #25th Floor: Lost Black Mage (Lulu) #26th Floor: Lost Red Mage (Seymour) #27th Floor: Lost Blue Mage (Kimahri) #28th Floor: Lost Beast Master (Shinra) #29th Floor: Lost Samurai (Auron) #30th Floor (BOSS): Nega-Armor #31st Floor: Ice Dragons #32nd Floor: Creepers #33rd Floor: Creepers and Skeletons #34th Floor: Skeletons and Zombies #35th Floor: Zombies #36th Floor: Wither Skeletons #37th Floor: Wither Skeletons and Zombies #38th Floor: Endermen #39th Floor: Enderdragon and Endermen #40th Floor (BOSS): Wither #41st Floor: Ultima #42nd Floor: Emerald #43rd Floor: Ruby #44th Floor: Ultima #45th Floor: Emerald #46th Floor: Ruby #47th Floor: Omega #48th Floor: Omega #49th Floor: Nemesis and Paragon #50th Floor (BOSS): Hellminus Gabe #51st Floor: Treasure Room (Pick the Chest on the left or else a boss fight will happen with Azi Dahaka) #52nd Floor: Killer Machina #53rd Floor: Obiterator #54th Floor: Masterpiece Machina #55th Floor: Killer Machinas #56th Floor: Masterpiece Machinas #57th Floor: Blaster Machina #58th Floor: Launcher Machina #59th Floor: Tank #60th Floor (BOSS): Chaos #61st Floor: Darkside #62nd Floor: Azi Dahaka #63rd Floor: Twilight Thorn #64th Floor: Vanitas #65th Floor: Diababa #66th Floor: Master Hand #67th Floor: Crazy Hand #68th Floor: Both Hands #69th Floor: Rest Area (Yeah the next battle is that tough) #70th Floor (BOSS): Crona #71st Floor: Axel #72nd Floor: Demyx #73rd Floor: Larxene #74th Floor: Vexen #75th Floor: Lexaeus #76th Floor: Zexion #77th Floor: Luxord #78th Floor: Xigbar #79th Floor: Xaldin #80th Floor (BOSS): Xemnas #81st Floor: Saix #82nd Floor: Marluxia #83rd Battle: Xion #84th Battle: Roxas #85th Battle: Riku #86th Battle: Shuyin #87th Battle: Azi Dahaka #88th Battle: Azi Dahaka #89th Battle: Azi Dahaka #90th Floor (BOSS): Feral Chaos #91st Floor (BOSS): Jecht #92nd Floor (BOSS): Sephiroth #93rd Floor (BOSS): Genesis #94th Floor (BOSS): Ghetsis #95th Floor (BOSS): Okkotoh #96th Floor (SUPERBOSS): SDX#0E #97th Floor (SUPERBOSS): The End #98th Floor (SUPERBOSS): Deoxurous #99th Floor (SUPERBOSS): Vegnagun #100th (SUPERBOSS): Desperado Chaos Rest Area with Save and Exit. Trial π: Weegee Exit Prizes Darkness Reaper Master Yo-yo Slugger Piccolo Optional Prizes Weegee in the Team Desperado Chaos in the Team Feral Chaos in the Team Crona in the Team Xemnas in the Team (Other Organization XIII Members) In the Team Vegnegun in the Team Tidus in the Team Auron in the Team Paragon in the Team Zanmato (Weapon) King's Yo-yo (Weapon) Sultan of Swat (Weapon) Harmonica (Weapon) Category:Dungeons